1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to recommendation systems.
2. Information
Existing recommender systems generally are specific to a subject matter area, such as for hotels, flights and/or books. Greater flexibility and/or a variety of other potential improvements without a significant degradation in quality of recommendation may therefore be desirable.
Reference is made in the following detailed description of the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding and/or analogous components. It will be appreciated that components illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale, such as for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration. For example, dimensions of some components may be exaggerated relative to other components. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized. Furthermore, structural and/or other changes may be made without departing from claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions and/or references, for example, up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate discussion of drawings and/or are not intended to restrict application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken to limit claimed subject matter and/or equivalents.